minecraftbedrockfandomcom-20200215-history
Mobs
BatFace.png|Bat|link=Bat BlazeFace.png|Blaze|link=Blaze CaveSpiderFace.png|Cave Spider|link=Cave Spider ChickenFace.png|Chicken|link=Chicken Chickenjockey.png|Chicken Jockey|link=Chicken Jockey CowFace.png|Cow|link=Cow CreeperFace.png|Creeper|link=Creeper EndermanFace.png|Enderman|link=Enderman GhastFace.png|Ghast|link=Ghast HorseHead.png|Horse|link=Horse Iron-golem-face.png|Iron Golem|link=Iron Golem CubeMagma.png|Magma Cube|link=Magma Cube MooshroomFace.png|Mooshroom|link=Mooshroom OcelotFace.png|Ocelot|link=Ocelot PigFace.png|Pig|link=Pig Rabbiticon.png|Rabbit|link=Rabbit SheepFace.png|Sheep|link=Sheep SilverfishFace.png|Silverfish|link=Silverfish SkeletonFace.png|Skeleton|link=Skeleton SlimeFace.png|Slime|link=Slimes Snow_GolemFace.png|Snow Golem|link=Snow Golem SpiderFace.png|Spider|link=Spider Squidface.png|Squid|link=Squid SpiderJockeyFace.png|Spider Jockey|link=Spider Jockey Villagerhead.png|Villager|link=Villager WolfFace.png|Wolf|link=Wolf Witchface2.png|Witch|link=Witch WitherSkeletonHead.png|Wither Skeleton|link=Wither Skeleton ZombieFace.png|Zombie|link=Zombie ZombiePigmanFace.png|Zombie Pigman|link=Zombie Pigman Mobs (short for mobiles) are moving entities that can be killed. There are three types in Pocket Edition: passive, hostile, and neutral. After Update 0.12.1, most mobs drop Experience, with the exception of baby animals, villagers, squids, and bats. AI *Passive mobs ignore the player and run away if attacked. *Hostile mobs pursue the player if they are close enough. *Neutral mobs attack the player only if aggravated. *Utility mobs are created by the player and attack hostile mobs. Mobs tend to drop items that can be used for crafting, eating, or smelting. Hostile Mobs Zombie The first Hostile Mob added to Minecraft PE. Attacks using melee by walking slowly towards the player. Drops rotten flesh, and makes a low, groaning sound. Can sense players through solid blocks. Burns in sunlight and spawns in light level 7 or below. Has a chance to spawn wearing armor and/or carrying a weapon. Have a chance to spawn as Zombie Villagers (5% chance or when a zombie kills a villager). Can also spawn as babies which are faster, can ride on passive mobs, and do not burn in sunlight. Can break down doors. Skeleton Circles the player and shoots arrows. Has no melee attack. Drops arrows and bones. Burns in sunlight like zombie and spawns in light level 7 or below. Chances of wearing armor. When on fire, they will find a place under a tree or in water instead of attacking you. Creeper Very dangerous mob. Explodes when near the player, destroying blocks, and even killing nearby mobs or players. Makes hissing sound when about to explode, but approaches silently. Does not burn in sunlight, and spawns in light level 7 or below. When struck by lightning turns into a Charged Creeper which has an explosion that is more powerful. Slime Spawn in random chunks underground in caves, and in Swamp Biomes. Cannot swim and drown underwater. When killed, split into smaller versions of themselves. Silverfish Spawn only in Extreme Hills Biomes in the form of monster eggs, or through a mob spawner in strongholds. When attacked, summon all other silverfish in the area. Magma Cube Hostile mobs that spawn in the Nether and look like nether versions of slimes. Ghast Large flying mobs that spawn in the Nether. Shoot Fireballs at the player that cause explosions. Wither Skeleton Nether Variant of the Skeleton. Spawns in Nether Fortresses. Are black in color, taller than normal skeletons and carry a stone sword. Also has an 80% chance to spawn in the Nether in place of normal skeletons. Blaze Flying Mobs that spawn in Nether Fortresses. Shoot fireballs at the player, and cannot attack using melee. Spawn in light level of 11 or below. Witch Hostile Mobs that spawn in Witch Huts in Swamp Biomes. Throw harmful Potions at the player and can heal themselves with Potions as well. Stray A very similar mob to Skeletons. Spawn exclusively in cold Biomes and may or may not shoot tipped arrows at the player. It will be added in Update 0.15.0. Husk Variants of Zombies that spawn exclusively in Deserts and do not burn in sunlight, they apply the Hunger status effect to any Player it attacks. They will also be added in Update 0.15.0. Neutral Mobs Spider Spawn in light level 7 or below, and always spawn hostile, but turn neutral in light levels above 7 unless attacked. Can vertically climb over blocks without ladders and see the player through solid blocks. Does not burn in sunlight and can spawn as a Skeleton Jockey. Enderman Spawn rarely in light level of 7 or below. Turn hostile when looked at directly or attacked. Takes damage from water, and cannot be hit by projectiles (eg. snowballs, arrows, eggs). Can move and place some specific blocks and teleport from place to place. Hostile Endermen turn neutral by daylight. Does not drop Ender Pearls. Wolf Turn hostile only when attacked or when a nearby wolf is attacked. Can be tamed by feeding bones, and bred and healed by feeding any sort of meat (including rotten flesh). Tamed Wolves teleport to the player if necessary. Collar can be dyed by using any dye. Cave Spiders Spawn from spawners in Abandoned Mineshafts and Mesa Mineshafts. Only spawn through Mob Spawners or Spawn Eggs. Can Poison the player. Smaller than regular spiders and can spawn with skeleton rider. Zombie Pigman Neutral mobs that spawn only in Nether. Spawn with a gold sword, and rarely armor. Can also spawn as babies or chicken jockeys. Spawn in packs, and attack the player together even if he/she attacks only one. Passive Mobs Sheep First Mob added to the game. Can be sheared to obtain 1-3 wool and killed to obtain 1 wool. Can be bred using wheat. Pig Passive mobs that are good sources of food (porkchops). Can be ridden in the PC version, but currently not in PE. Pig riding will be added in Update 0.15.0. Can be bred using carrots, beetroots or potatoes. Cow Useful mobs that are a good source of food. Drop raw beef and leather when killed; the leather can be used to craft armor. Also gives milk when milked using a bucket. Can be bred using wheat. Chicken Small mobs that do not take fall damage. Drops eggs at regular intervals (around 10 minutes). Drop raw chicken and feathers when killed. Can rarely spawn with a zombie or zombie pigman riding it. Bred using Seeds. Villager Spawn in villages. Also called NPCs (Non Player Characters) Villagers and Testificates. Currently cannot trade. Will sprint to avoid all hostile mobs. Mooshroom Spawns only in Mushroom Biome. Drop raw beef and leather similar to cows, but give red mushrooms when sheared, and mushroom stew when 'bowled' (tapped on by a bowl). When sheared, turns into a normal cow. Ocelot Shy mobs that can be tamed by offering fish (raw/cooked). Spawn exclusively in the Jungle Biome. Become Cats when tamed and change skins. Both Ocelots and Cats scare away creepers, which make them a great companion when fighting creepers. Bat Flying mobs that spawn underground in caves, strongholds, etc. Do not drop anything. Hang on blocks when undisturbed. Squid Spawn in Water bodies, including oceans, rivers, etc. Release Ink when attacked, and drop ink sacs. Do not have unique dying animation. Rabbit Shy mobs that spawn in most biomes. Avoid the players, Wolves and other Hostile Mobs. Will find and eat mature Carrot Crop. Can be fed using Dandelions and Carrots. Horse Tamable mobs that spawn in Plain and Savannas biomes. Don't run away even if attacked and can be bred using Golden Carrots and Golden Apples. Can be saddled and ridden. Horses also drop Leather when killed. Utility Mobs Iron Golem Powerful mob with highest health in-game. Spawn in large villages or can be created by the player by placing 4 blocks of iron and pumpkin. Ones that spawn in villagers are neutral; player crafted ones never attack the player. Snow Golem Mobs created by placing 2 snow blocks and pumpkin. Throw snowballs at hostile mobs. Do not deal damage (except to blazes). Melt in warm biomes or when in water or rain. Drops Passive Mobs *'Chickens' drop 0-2 feathers, 1 raw chicken and 1 cooked chicken if killed by fire. *'Cows' drop 0-2 pieces of leather, 0-2 raw beef and 0-2 steak if killed by fire. *'Pigs' drop 0-2 raw porkchops and 0-3 cooked porkchops if killed by fire. *'Sheep '''drop 1 wool when killed, and 1-3 wool when sheared. *'Mooshrooms''' drop 0-3 mushrooms when sheared, one bowl of mushroom soup when milked, 1-3 raw beef and 0-3 leather when killed. *'Villagers' drop nothing. *'Bats' drop nothing. *'Rabbits' drop 0–1 rabbit hide, 0–1 raw rabbit and 0-1 rabbit foot when killed. *'Horses' drop 0-2 leather when killed. Neutral Mobs *'Endermen' currently drop nothing, if not holding a block. However, they drop ender pearls in other versions of Minecraft. *'Spiders '''and '''Cave Spiders' drop 0-2 string and 0-1 spider eyes. *'Wolves' drop nothing. Hostile Mobs *'Creepers '''drop 0-2 gunpowder. *'Silverfish drop nothing. *'Skeletons '''drop 0-2 arrows, 0-2 bones. *'Slimes 'drop 0-2 Slimeballs. *'Zombies 'drop 0-1 iron ingots, 0-1 potatoes/carrots and 0-2 rotten flesh. *'Zombie Pigmen 'drop 0-2 golden nuggets, 0-1 gold ingots, 0-2 rotten flesh. *'Blazes drop 0-1 blaze rods. *'Ghasts' drop 0-1 ghast tears and 0-2 gunpowder. *'Witches '''drop 0-1 Stick, 0-1 Glowstone, 0-1 Redstone, 0-1 Nether Wart and 0-1 Spider Eye, drop potions as equipment drop. Skeletons, Zombies, and their Nether variants can spawn with equipment, (usually leather, chain, or gold) and have an 8.5 percent chance to drop each piece. More likely to spawn with items in Hard mode, or a full moon. Utility Mobs *'Iron Golems''' drop 3-5 iron ingots and 0-2 poppies. *'Snow Golems' drop 0-15 snowballs. Gallery See Mobs/Gallery. Category:Mobs Category:Passive Mobs Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Organic Category:Mob Category:Entity Category:Hostile Mobs